Episode 039 (GO)
Tenma VS Taiyou '(天馬VS太陽, ''Tenma tie Taiyou) is the 39th episode of Inazuma Eleven GO series. Summary The match between Raimon (GO) and Arakumo Gakuen moves on to its second half. Tenma has finally realize Taiyou's true intention and feeling, he decided to face Taiyou with everything he's got, and finally awaken the true power of his Keshin. With this, the semi-final match's outcome was decided. Plot Arakumo Gakuen are seen in their own resting place, taking a break and talking about Raimon's plays in which Amemiya Taiyou -- now fully rested -- gives a short speech (possibly words of supportment). In the other room, Kidou gives a speech about the match, and tells Kurama to switch with Hikaru. In a small corner, Tenma begins to wonder about what Tsurugi said. The match then continues with Arakumo Gakuen's kick off. Tsurugi immediately cuts through the pass, and then passes it to Hikaru who makes it all the way up to the defense line, but then Taiyou easily cuts through his pass to Tsurugi. As Taiyou makes it to Tenma, Tenma confronts Taiyou about why he's doing this, but Taiyou intercepts, talking about how much he wanted to play against Tenma, but yet in this match Tenma is not putting his all into it, as he juggles the ball around Tenma who tries to steal the ball away from him. Taiyou finally gets through Tenma, ]]and breaks through the defense, getting to Shinsuke who releases his keshin immediately as Taiyou kicks the ball-- but not at the goal, but to the ground, revealing it to be a feint shot, giving Shinsuke no time to stop Taiyou's next shot, giving the third point to Arakumo Gakuen. Shindou takes Raimon's kickoff, then with Tenma insisting that Shindou passes to him. Shindou does so, and passes to Tenma. Tenma realizes that he finally understood what Taiyou and Tsurugi had told him earlier--- Arakumo's defense fails to stop Tenma, and Taiyou runs back to stop Tenma, and releases his keshin. Tenma, gaining full confidence, releases his keshin too-- only that it's evolved into Majin Pegasus Arc, and passes through Taiyou's keshin easily, and scores a goal for Raimon, evening out the score. With that, Nishiki, and a few others go over to hug Tenma, piling him under his teammates. Taiyou's illness takes action again, and with that Arakumo Gakuen tells him that they'll support him during this game, since it meant a lot to Taiyou. The match continues, and Taiyou is put on midfielder, with Hinano Kinsuke getting switched out with another member. Shindou gets the ball and heads towards Taiyou, but only gets stopped by a strong and powerful force released by none other than Taiyou himself. Then it's revealed that the defense members are giving him the power to release a stronger Taiyou Shin Apollo. Tsurugi and Tenma head up to Shindou where they all begin to do a Keshin Fusion, creating a strong, glowing force around them. Taiyou uses Sunshine Force, and strikes it at the force around Tsurugi, Tenma and Shindou. The force around them then goes off, revealing Matei Gryphon, and successfully stops Sunshine Force, backfiring the shot towards Arakumo's goal, giving Raimon the last, and final winning goal-- the score ending with 4--3. Out of happiness, Tenma tackles Tsurugi and gives him a hug, and everyone else cheers along, smiling, and punching the air. Taiyou on the other hand, collapses to the ground, causing Arakumo, and Tenma to rush up to Taiyou. Much to their surprise, Taiyou starts laughing, and talks for a short while, thanking Tenma for the lovely game. He then asks, "Tenma, what should I do? I want to play soccer... but..." with teary eyes, showing consciousness for his ill health. Tenma then comforts Taiyou, saying that he should just continue playing if he wants to, and pulls Taiyou up, and holds his hand for a short while. The two then get up, and smile at the audience clapping, and applauding for the game. Kirino begins to talk to Shindou about the match, but with no response coming from Shindou at all. Just as Kirino is about to leave somewhere, Shindou collapses, and falls face flat on the ground. Major Events * Majin Pegasus Arc and Matei Gryphon will appear for the first time in anime. * Amemiya Taiyou seems better from his illness. * After the match, Shindou will collapse to the ground, leaving everyone shocked. Hissatsu/Keshin/Tactics used Hissatsu *SH Sunshine Force' *'OF Soyokaze Step' *'GK Majin The Hand' *'GK Gigantic Bomb' Keshin *'KH Majin Pegasus Arc' (debut) *'KH Matei Gryphon' (debut) *'KH Kensei Lancelot' *'KH Sousha Maestro' *'KH Goseishin Titanias' *'KH Taiyou Shin Apollo' *'KH Teppeki no Gigadone' Proverb 'Tenma' ''As long as you give it all you've got, you'll be able to overcome any obstacle! Category:GO episodes Category:GO season 1 episodes